


Love is Hugs and Chocolate

by VirtueToMoir (NycterisM)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, and others from CSOI 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/VirtueToMoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you know?” Tessa mumbled, her head rolled back and lay cradled against his shoulder. “You always know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Hugs and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Set at Kurt's cottage during the rehearsals for Stars on Ice 2015. This can be read as though Tessa and Scott are in an established relationship that they haven't disclosed to the general public or as just friends to keep it inline with reality. Take your pick.

“Tessa! Tessa! Tessa!” Scott slammed open the wooden door which bounced a bit before he caught it in with a cringing apology and wave of his hand to Kurt.

Several members of this year’s Stars on Ice sat around the largest of Kurt’s living rooms in various stages of relaxation. After a gruelling day of rehearsals they were grateful for this bit of down time in the late afternoon. Kurt himself was poking the fire into a cheery blaze. Kaitlyn and Meagan were engaged in a serious game of spit at one end of the coffee table. Their hands flew over the cards at lightning speed. Eric watched over Meagan’s shoulder from the couch behind her.

Tessa sat on the couch furthest from the action, her legs curled up beneath her. She was focused on one of the twelve books she’d brought with her to the cottage.

Scott bounced towards her. Patrick came in out of the cold next, hands in pockets. Andrew followed them both into the room holding as many logs as he could carry. He stepped around Patrick and the couches and made his way to Kurt and the fireplace.

“Tess!” Scott beamed, he flung his arms wide showman style for effect.

“What?” Tessa snapped a little more forcefully than she meant to and earning her a few curious looks. She sighed, pressing her fist to the centre of her forehead.

Scott halted mid bounce and his arms fell to his sides. He watched her in suspicion and eyed her thoughtfully.

She looked up and shifted to find a more comfortable position on the couch.

“I’m sorry. What is it?” She asked, her voice much calmer. She almost sounded interested.

Patrick couldn’t see Scott’s face from his vantage point but he could see Scott’s fingers wriggling one at a time in quick succession by his side. It was almost like he was, was he counting?

A decision of sorts must have been reached because Scott gave a quick nod to himself.

“Sorry, Chiddy.” Scott turned and slapped Patrick on the back of his shoulder and gave him an apologetic grin. “We’ll show her later.”

Patrick shrugged his acceptance. It didn’t make much difference to him whether they shared the news now or later. Well, it was a bit exciting that a local ice cream parlour wanted to make ice cream versions of them all and wanted them to come in and choose flavours and toppings. Still, he wasn’t as excited over it as Scott had declared Tessa would be.

Scott turned back to Tessa and moved to stand in front of her. He spotted the bookmark next to her on the end table and dropped it between the pages she held open. He then took her hands and pulled both her and the book up off the couch.

Come with me.” He murmured and pulled her away from the others and down the hall towards the smaller and much quieter seating area near the back of the cottage and the group’s bedrooms.

Tessa pursed her lips, wanting to argue but fighting it back. She followed, her hand warm in his.

Reaching the small lounge Scott set Tessa on the couch nearest the fireplace. A cosy fire already crackled away, Kurt having lit this one first on his fire lighting tour of the house. The cottage did have other methods of heating that could be turned on at the push of a button but Kurt was partial to a good fire and insisted it was by far the best source of heat

Scott gave Tessa’s book back to her and left with instructions for her to wait right there.

Tessa sighed and curled her legs up beneath her again. She stared at the little fire and watched the flames pop and crackle while the embers glowed from below.

Soon Scott was back, and carrying a paper bag the size of his hand and a glass of water.

“Oh.” Tessa’s eyes widened in recognition of what he was doing. She shifted to face him and placed her book on the end table behind her, trying not to tear up.

Scott grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the chair closest to him and arranged it over her lap, tucking it in around her hips. He then lowered himself to the couch and knelt with one leg bent next to her, his other foot remained planted on the wooden floor and geometric rug.

Tessa watched as he opened the paper bag, rustling it wide. He pulled out first a small box of medication.

“Have you had any yet?” He raised his eyebrows in query.

Tessa shook her head, eyeing the box in gratefulness. While she had remembered all the other necessities, she’d forgotten to bring any medication with her and had been planning on making a trip into town the next day to pick some up. She hadn’t been looking forward to the pain-filled night that stretched ahead of her.

Scott opened the box and popped out two little blue pills. He handed them to her along with the glass of water. Tessa obediently swallowed them.

“Okay, we’ve got caramel, plain, strawberry.” He shook the bag a bit to see further inside. “I think there’s a mint one in there too, oh, and maybe a coffee. What do you want?”

He held the bag out and waited for her to choose.

Tessa sniffed a little and picked a chocolate sphere. She placed it in her mouth and let her eyes flutter closed as the gooey caramel covered her tongue.

“You’d better take two.” Scott waved the bag at her again. “It’s been a while since lunch.”

Tessa nodded and chose a plain solid chocolate ball. It soon joined the caramel in her mouth. Her eyes drifted closed again in appreciation.

Scott put the medication box back inside and placed the bag on the smooth wooden coffee table next to the ceramic vase of sunny daffodils.

When she opened her eyes he could see they were wet.

“Come here.” He caught her elbow and urged her to move as he shuffled back on the couch and leant against the armrest and cushions. Tessa placed the glass on the coffee table. She turned around and scooted backward. Scott wriggled her about until he was satisfied with their positions.

Scott’s leg, that had been on the couch before, now sat propped up against the back of the couch. Tessa sat between his legs, leaning against his chest. He pushed the blanket over her out of the way a little and slid his hands beneath it. He rubbed them over her hips and abdomen in slow sweeping movements.

Tessa sighed, her eyelids growing heavy with contentment.

His hands continued pressing and sweeping. They were so warm against her skin and soon the warmth crept into her aching muscles. It was delicious, turning cold into warmth, pain into comfort.

“How do you know?” Tessa mumbled, her head rolled back and lay cradled against his shoulder. “You always know.” She muttered sleepily.

“Hmm.” Scott nosed her hair and lay his cheek against her head.

Tessa curled onto her side, facing the back of the couch, and hugged his arm as it draped around her body and over her hip. She snuggled into his shoulder.

Scott rearranged the blanket till it covered her shoulders to toes. He switched to rubbing her lower back with his free hand. He moved in the same slow strokes and circles as he’d done for her stomach.

Tessa let her eyes fall closed and allowed herself the luxury of just feeling his hand sliding over her skin. So warm. Like late afternoon sand at the beach, still warm from the sun but not hot enough to burn. Or maybe puppies or kittens, their little bodies warm with energy. Or maybe-. Tessa drifted into sleep.

 

* * *

 

A half hour later when Patrick and Kaitlyn came in search of them for dinner they found the pair still curled around each other and both fast asleep.

Tessa’s forehead was pressed against the back of the couch and Scott lay bent over her, his face snuggled into her hair at her neck.

While the blanket still covered most of Tessa, Scott’s back was open to the fire-warmed air of the room. His arms curved under the blanket and around her. Stepping past the coffee table and peering over them, Kaitlyn saw their hands were clasped and fingers laced together, beneath Tessa’s chin.

Their legs and the bottom of the blanket lay tangled together along the length of the couch. One of Tessa’s socks was halfway off her foot as said foot curled around behind one of Scott’s calves. Her other leg stretched nearly to his other foot and was caught between his leg and the couch.

It was a spectacular display of how to fit two sleeping people onto a couch. Patrick pulled his phone out of his back pocket and lined up the camera. He took a couple of silent shots without flash. He had perfect plans to use these as blackmail later. ‘Give me back my skates or the internet gets these.’ And other such lines flashed through his devious mind. He’d never actually post them of course, but the threat was a lot of fun.

Then, because they really did need to wake up for dinner, he snapped a flash one. Scott jerked, his movements shaking Tessa.

Kaitlyn and Patrick laughed and ran for the hallway. They banged on the walls.

“Hey Chiddy!” Kaitlyn called loudly. “It’s almost dinnertime! Have you seen Tessa and Scott?”

“Nope!” Patrick returned, his face about to crack from the grin. “Have you checked the back lounge?”

Scott stirred and pushed himself up onto his elbow, his hair stick out at an odd angle from the side of his head.

Patrick and Kaitlyn looked at each other and ran down the hall, laughter hurling them against each other and the walls like balls in a pinball machine.

Scott blinked down at Tessa who was struggling for full consciousness. He watched as her eyes fluttered open. She stared at the back of the couch for a moment and then looked up to see him leaning over her.

“Feeling any better?” He asked, scrutinising her face as though he expected to be able to read the answer in her eyes.

“Hmm.” Tessa nodded and stretched as she rolled over to face him. “Much better.”

She reached up to stroke the side of his face.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Anytime.” He groaned as he slid off the couch and stretched his arms over his head. Tessa stood and folded the blanket, placing it in the corner of the couch.

“Come on.” Scott grabbed the paper bag and glass and headed down the hall. They stopped briefly at each of the rooms they shared with others to put away her book and his paper bag before continuing down the hall towards the large lounge.

“Oh my God!”

They had Just as they cleared the arch entry to the noisy room when they heard Meagan’s exclamation. She was staring at a phone and cradling it in her hands like it was treasure. Eric peered incredulous over her shoulder.

Patrick gave Kaitlyn a high five.

“What is it?” Tessa asked and peeked at the phone while Patrick grinned at Scott.

Tessa gasped and grabbed for the phone.

“No! No, no!” Tessa chased the phone as Meagan handed it to Kaitlyn who held it over Tessa’s head. “Come on, you guys. Don’t.”

“What?” Scott frowned at whatever was upsetting Tessa and grabbed the phone from Kaitlyn. His jaw clenched when he saw the photo. He reached for the delete button when Eric grabbed the phone from him.

“Eric! Come on, that’s not fair.” Scott tried to reason with the tall man who now waved the phone near the ceiling.

“Nope. You can’t delete things off other people’s phones. It’s not nice.” Eric nodded to Patrick who beamed at Scott. Scott gifted them both with death glares.

“I know where you sleep, man!” Scott caught Patrick in a headlock.

A loud metallic clanging heralded the arrival of Kurt, gong in hand and joyfully announcing dinner. They filed giggling into the dining room, looking forward to whatever was making that heavenly smell waft through the house. Tessa gave Scott a worried and apologetic look.

“Don’t worry.” He bent low next to her ear. “I’ll take care of it.”

And he did.

Late that night, once Patrick’s breathing had stilled into deep sleep, Scott crept to Patrick’s bag and fished out the phone. He quickly located and deleted the photos, but not before transferring them to his own phone.

 


End file.
